


Dazed and Confused

by edavi



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edavi/pseuds/edavi
Summary: This is a DomKat one shot that was inspired by a video I saw of them dancing in formalwear on the steps of a pool where Dom appears to ask Kat to kiss her and Kat says no... but what happens when the camera stopped rolling...?
Relationships: Katherine Barrell/Dominique Provost-Chalkley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Dazed and Confused

It's after an awards show and there's a buzz of electricity around everyone at the party. The liquor is flowing, the music is thumping and the cast of Wynonna Earp are all feeling amazing.   
  
Dom and Kat have been by each other's sides all night. Reliving the familiar feelings they had while shooting Season 3. They'd been on hiatus and hadn't spoken to each other much since Dom's confession. Enough time had passed though and both women were just happy to be in each other's presence. Their conversation had been replayed in both minds over and over again but neither wanted to spoil the feeling of being reunited by bringing it up. It was just easier to pretend nothing had happened because nothing could change. It is what it is and Dom had done everything in her power to move on. Their friendship was worth so much more to her than letting heartbreak get in the way.  
  
The party was sponsored by Jose Cuervo and the girls had cheers'd each other at the bar, looking in each other's eyes as they dipped the tequila shot down their throats and stuck a wedge of lime in their mouths to move on from the bitter taste. They'd been reconnecting and it felt amazing after months apart. Soon, they'd cheers'd to themselves 5 different times and decided that it was time to step away from the bar.  
  
Glancing around for their friends and cast members, Dom found Mel and Varun standing by the hottub. She grabbed Kat's hand to lead them over to their friends but felt the tug from her co-star in another direction.  
  
"I wanna put my feet in the pool!" Kat shouted over the music, nodding her head toward the pool that was filled with guests in their bathing suits, a stark contrast to the black tie formal wear the rest of the party was wearing.  
  
Kat kicked her shoes off her feet and threw them in the grass near the pool and Dom followed suit.   
  
It was just the two of them and a crowd full of strangers and the two women danced for what felt like an eternity. The energy of the party had their hips swaying, but the water from the first step of the pool had their feet planted in place, facing each other at a close distance.  
  
The women shouted over the music at each other about nonsense and it was becoming increasingly clear how much the tequila was beginning to affect them. Especially Dom.  
  
She shuffled her feet closer to her on screen lover creating less space between them and put her hand on her shoulder to dance more intimately. The closeness in proximity gave her access to examine Kat's features, which she's been mesmerized by for years now. Her brown eyes, flawless skin, beauty mark and of course, her full lips which Dom has access to kiss only a few times a year.   
  
It was like a sweet torture that she was only allowed to kiss this woman under certain circumstances - on set while shooting and occasionally practicing for their scenes together. While shooting Season 3, they'd gotten a lot more playful with their affection towards each other and it had gone as an unspoken thing that Dom and Kat were allowed to hold each other's hands, cuddle, rub up against each other and occasionally have a quick kiss on the lips in certain moments when Dom could feel that Kat was amenable to it. She had to be careful, because it wasn't often that she could tell her counterpart would be open to kissing her. Kat's married, and it was a fine line that Dom knew she was crossing into. Mostly, she found that she was allowed in the moments leading up to shooting a scene or right after, while they were in character with one another. The tender moments they got to share while the camera was on them both women embraced with their whole hearts, letting themselves feel what they wanted to feel. And regard each other the way they'd both fantasized about in the privacy of their own minds.   
  
Dancing closer to Kat, Dom put her hand on her shoulder, testing the waters. They danced together for a few moments like that and Dom noticed Kat's eyes flickering down to her lips as they continued moving to the beat, now linked together. This didn't slip past Dom, as she'd been staring into Kat's eyes every moment she wasn't looking at her lips. The tequila making her feel emboldened, she slid her hand from Kat's shoulder to the back of her neck and leaned in.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" she asked, trying to remain as playful as possible  
"No." Was the first word she heard. She should've expected that, because it's not the first time she'd been rejected by the taller woman. "I mean, I'd like it now, but..."   
She didn't need to finish the sentence. The unspoken words are, _I'm married and I can't._  
  
The pang of rejection hit Dom in the belly and she removed her hand from her friend. She looked around to see if anyone had seen what happened and tried in that moment to pretend that the two women were sharing a laugh. She smiled at the crowd around her, looking to see if anyone witnessed her rejection. When her eyes met Kat's again she did her best to smile at her friend, trying to convince them both that it was no big deal.   
  
After a moment more of dancing, Dom couldn't take the feeling in front of Kat anymore.   
"I'm going to the bathroom. See you later!" she hollered over the music  
She saw Kat's look of concern flash quickly as she quickly exited the steps of the pool.   
  
Dom made her way up to the second floor and found an empty bedroom. This house was a mansion, typically reserved for soirees such as this and the bedroom she'd found was lavish but impersonal. She sat on the bed trying to keep herself from crying. Cursing herself for doing the same thing that she'd done once before.  
  
_"Kat... I have to tell you something" Dom had said just 5 months earlier. The two of them had finished shooting their last intimate scene of the season and the love that Dom had been carrying for Kat the last few months had become a burden she held on a daily basis. She could handle her unrequited feelings, because being in love was enough for her that she didn't need to be loved back.. until now. She knew that she would soon no longer see the familiar red haired beauty every day and their tender moments together would cease for months. She'd get to see her a few times at conventions and award shows, but it'd be nearly a full year until she could get to spend days on end with her just them, no distractions.  
  
"What is it honey?" Kat said, toying with Dom's fingers as they sat together in Dom's trailer, sharing a bottle of wine.   
  
A moment passes, and then another. The silence between them is building and Kat can tell that whatever it is Dom has to say, it's serious. She angles her body toward her smaller friend and eyes her intently, willing her to peek her hazel eyes back up at her. Kat could feel the intensity of whatever it is that Dom had to say building, and had a suspicion in the back of her mind that it was about her. The build up was increasing and her heart was thrumming in her chest, creating anxiety in her.   
  
"Hey, tell me" Kat encouraged, holding Dom's hand now tightly  
  
"I'm.. I'm.. you're so beautiful, Kat." Dom starts to say  
The statement flushes over Kat and she feels a warmth in her body now that Dom is looking in her eyes, showing the sincerity and love behind the words.  
"Thank you. You're so beautiful, Dom." She says with all sincerity, holding her friend's hand tightly as she waits for what's next  
"I've been feeling things.. about you." Dom squeaks out next  
"What kinds of things?" Kat replies, knowing but selfishly wanting confirmation.. to hear it and put a voice to what they'd both been experiencing these last few months.  
"I can't stop thinking about you. Wanting to kiss you. I've never felt this way before..."  
"Oh.." Kat says softly, taking in the confession  
"When I think about next week, us separating and you going back to Toronto, while I... go somewhere else.. I get extremely sad. I just want to be around you all the time." Dom said, biting back tears  
"I'm sorry honey." Was all Kat could say.. the shock of the admission was almost too much for her. She wanted so badly to kiss Dom and tell her that she feels the same way, but she's married. She's made a vow to someone else. It doesn't matter that she's found someone else.. someone that she loves possibly more deeply. That she's been fantasizing about since they first met, but more and more these past few months.   
"I love you so much. You're the most wonderful person, a literal angel.. and I find you to be so, so beautiful.. inside and out. I.. I just can't, Dom. I mean.. you know why."  
Dom's stomach sank again. "Yeah. I do."  
Dom had found her soulmate, but her soulmate was not in love with her back. How is that possible, she'd wondered to herself in the months following that.   
_  
It's been 5 months since then and Dom had traveled through Southeast Asia, South America and various parts of North America trying to work Kat out of her system. She really felt that she had, but here she is.. in a royal looking bedroom, in a mansion, wearing a fancy dress and trying not to cry at her heartbreak.  
  
The door squeaked open revealing a tall brunette in a white lacy gown.   
  
"There you are." Kat said, rushing toward Dom  
Dom stood up from where she was seated by the edge of the bed and tried to avoid being looked at by Kat. She didn't want her to see her feeling this way.. because of her. Kat followed her around the side of the bedroom, effectively backing Dom into the wall next to the bed. Dom did her best to avert Kat's eyes, so Kat took her hand and cupped the shorter woman's chin.  
"Look at me." she nearly growled. There was a huskiness in her voice and an intensity Dom had never seen before. She snapped to attention and saw a darkness in the normally light brown eyes. "What do you want from me?" Kat said in her newfound, low, deep voice  
  
"Nothing!!" Dom screamed back at her, the intensity between the women could fill this gigantic room.   
"Nothing??" Kat's eyes looked angry almost, firey. "You've avoided me for 5 months, Dominque. You haven't answered a single message that I've sent, phone call.. did you even get the birthday gift I sent you? Do you know how hard it was to track you down in India to know where to send it?"  
"Yeah, Kat. I got it. I got them all.. but you know why I couldn't respond.." Dom said whimpering, but with a match in intensity  
"So what, because I can't kiss you, we can't be friends?" Kat's ferocity had pushed her against Dom, their foreheads touching and the shorter girl backed against the wall.  
"You know what, Kat... yes. I can't be your friend right now. I want more." Dom barked back  
"What do you want?" Kat hissed her breath against Dom's mouth, keeping a small distance between them  
"You know what I want" Dom's eyes are unflinching at the taller woman, daring.  
  
Not even a second later, Dom feels Kat's hand roughly snake under her dress, grabbing the back of her leg and sliding it up to grip her ass from behind, effectively spreading Dom's legs apart. Her long, slender fingers landing in the crook of her leg next to the soft fabric of Dom's underwear. The pads of her fingers send a wave to her brain in recognition of the heat that was radiating of Dom's center. She lightly brushes her fingers over the spot she has a suspicion about. Fingering the fabric over Dom's entrance, Kat confirms the wetness that she knows is also pooling inside her panties.   
  
She quickly snakes her hand around Dom's leg to land at the front, shifting her body a little to the left so she can gain more access, eliciting a gasp from the shorter woman who's been breathing heavily since their first touch. She starts rubbing the front of Dom's panties, finding the bundle of nerves she knows will elicit a response.  
  
"Is this what you want?" Kat breathes into Dom's mouth, her voice still low and husky  
"Kat..." Dom says breathing into her, her eyes fluttering and her head tilting back against the wall, outside of her control  
Kat takes that as a yes and continues rubbing the shorter girls clit through her panties, working herself up into a wet stuper as well  
Unsatisfied with the fabric between her fingers, Kat suddenly drops her body low, leaving her hands behind at Dom's collarbone, sliding down her breasts and reaching Dom's open legs. She lifts the brunette's dress up, revealing her soaked pink panties and with a satisfied smile she yanks them down to her ankles.   
She hears Dom's breathing become erratic and her whines from above "Kat.. kat please.."   
"Do you want me to take you?" Kat says eyeing her from below  
"Kat, I want you so badly. So fucking badly. You have no idea."  
  
With that response, Kat lunges for Dom's clit and circles it with her tongue, eliciting erratic breathing from above.   
"Oh my fucking god, Kat."  
The encouragement is all Kat needs to slide her tongue as far back as she can manage from this angle and take a big taste of the wetness pooled in Dom's center  
"Ooohhhhhhhhh!" is screamed out. She looks up and sees one of Dom's hands squeezing onto her own breast and the other is patting around, frantically searching for Kat's hair to take into her hand.  
Kat returns to Dom's clit, satisfied in her sweet taste that she'd been wondering about for ages. She circles her clit with her tongue and can tell from above that the girl is close. Her hips are bucking into her face and the "oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck" that crying out in her ears is like an explicit symphony for Kat.   
Selfishly not ready to let Dom come, Kat stands up abruptly and pushes her hips into Dom's leg, grunting as she humps into her, the fabric of her dress coming in between them.   
Not wanting to kiss Dom, feeling that would somehow be the thing that would make her vows feel the most broken at this time, she cranes her head into the short brunettes neck, breathing heavily.  
  
Her hands dip between the legs of the intoxicating woman and she continues the job she was working on, sweat pooling between their chests as they writhe together. Needing to feel inside of her, she slides her fingers from Dom's clit and plunges them inside her, eliciting a whimper of pleasure from beneath her. She can feel Dom's head craning towards her own, wanting a kiss to seal the deal, but Kat's unwilling.   
  
"You want this, baby?" she says instead  
"Oh god, yes. I do." the british voice says through panted whimpers "Fuck me, Kat. Fuck me. I'm so close."  
  
The renewed encouragement sends Kat's fingers deep inside Dom, rocking them in and out and stimulating her clit with the heel of her palm. The wetness in her hand is pooling and Kat is on the edge of her own orgasm, stimulated by her own humping on Dom's leg, but the euphoria of giving pleasure to her on screen lover could send her over the edge in itself.  
  
The breathing beneath her is changing as she can tell the brunette is holding her breath, bracing herself for release. This knowledge sends Kat to the edge and she huffs out, "Come for me, baby. Come for me Dom. Fuck... I need you to."  
  
A matter of seconds later, she feels Dom's body jerk in ecstasy, her head hitting the wall behind her and her scream of pleasure ringing out loudly over the sounds of the party outside. Kat follows suit and with a big buck of the hips she lets go her release, orgasming into the neck she's gotten to kiss only a few times. Her heavy breathing and waves of pleasure music to the ear right above.   
  
Dom's knees buckle as Kat removes her hand from inside her. They stay together in a heap against the wall, Kat holding her up for a moment longer.   
  
Dom cranes her neck to look into the eyes that have been avoiding hers and Kat's face has softened from the hard, dominating presence that's just fucked her senseless.   
  
"Please kiss me" Dom squeaks out  
After a moment of debate, Kat shifts her body away from Dom's leg, which, in turn releases the fabric of Dom's dress to return to where it had hung earlier. She cups the face she loves so much with her dry hand, looks Dom in her confused hazel eyes and plants a sweet, tender kiss on the lips she could draw from memory.   
  
When she pulls back, a wave of guilt and confusion washes over her with the knowledge of what she's done. She can't take it back. Her heart breaks knowing that there could be three broken hearts as a result of this tequila induced passion. But she also can't deny that the spark in her belly of what she'd been wanting to do for so long has been ignited. 


End file.
